Snowfall and Ice Skates
by Naomi-Chwan
Summary: When fresh snow falls, the host club is cancelled for the day so the group of friends can spend some rare time to themselves and enjoy the whether. Oneshot. rated K


Snowfall and Ice Skates

* * *

For the first time this winter, snow had finally stuck to the ground. Large clumps of white powder blanketed Ouran Academy's fancy campus. The snow lied perfectly smooth, not a foot print in sight.

Several students were radiating with excitement which gave the entire student body a blissful disposition. Everyone was simply waiting for the bell to ring and give them freedom to feel the new fallen snow crunch under their feet.

Haruhi sighed when the bell that dismissed the final class. She collected her notes she had previously written and tucked them away in her bag.

"Finally, the day seemed like it would go on forever," Kaoru beamed at Haruhi as she slung her bag over her shoulder.

"Yes, I can't wait to get outside!" Hikaru smirked, he was stirring with anticipation to hit Tono with a big snowball upside the head. The three walked out into the crowded hall and stopped by their lockers.

"Did you hear, the host club was cancelled today," Kaoru informed. This hadn't been new to Haruhi.

"And we are going to go do something fun as a group. So you can't run away this time Haruhi!" Hikaru grinned as he slung an arm over her shoulder. Kaoru mimicked his brother's action.

"Do I really have to? I have a lot of homework and chores to do at home, not to mention-"

"Haruhi!" the Hitachiin brothers complained in unison. Haruhi sighed and replied with a short "Fine."

* * *

The group of friends gathered in front of the school one by one. Tamaki was there first, prancing and stomping his feet in the snow. He was chatting with a couple of girls about their beauty compared to the snow when someone yelled.

"Tono, look over here!" Tamaki turned obediently and was hit by a cold stinging snowball on his forehead. The girls he was previously talking to giggled.

"Why you, Hikaru!" Tamaki angrily wiped his forehead and bent over to scoop snow into a lumpy sphere.

"Tama-chan," Honey called. Tamaki stood hesitantly and got hit in the back of the head by another snowball. Tamaki turned swiftly and saw Honey facing away from him, arms crossed and whistling as if nothing happened.

Kyoya and Mori walked up to the group and Tamaki fled to them, leaving the twins and Honey to exchange high-fives and devilish grins.

"Mommy, those meanies hit me with snowballs!" Tamaki cried.

"Did they now," Kyoya replied uninterested, he didn't look up from his cell phone. Tamaki pouted at Kyoya for not caring.

Finally Haruhi walked up sluggishly. She didn't want to go out and run around in the cold, wet, snow. She would rather sit under the warm kotatsu and do her homework.

"What took you so long? We were about to get frost bite," Hikaru complained.

"Sorry, I had to return some books to the library," Haruhi replied.

"So Tamaki, what are we going to do?" Honey asked

Tamaki smiled from ear to ear "We are going to that huge pond near here and ice skate," he announced.

"It froze over? Alright!" Kaoru cheered and pumped his fist in the air.

"I don't really want to go ice skating," Haruhi said with a lack of enthusiasm.

"Don't tell us-" kaoru said.

"You can't skate-" Hikaru finished

"Haruhi," They said in unison. The twins teased her as they linked arms with her and began half walking, half dragging her along with the rest of the boys.

Haruhi sighed heavily.

* * *

After walking about two blocks, the group approached a large pond (or small lake, what ever you like :p) that was completely frozen.

The group all had large smiles on their faces (except Haruhi) and rushed to the new found ice rink.

One at a time, they treaded lightly on the ice, making sure it wasn't too thin to break.

Haruhi was the last one to step on the ice, and within two steps she slipped and landed on her butt.

Hikaru and Kaoru cackled and slid over to the slightly blushing brunette.

Once again they linked arms and hoisted her up onto her feet. They slid in unison across the ice. Haruhi stumbled occasionally, but with the twins' support she did not fall.

Honey was perched on Mori's shoulders as they easily glided across the ice. Tamaki stumbled quite a few times but maintained his balance enough to stay on his feet. Kyoya watched from a distance as he sat under a tree on a dry patch of dirt.

Haruhi started to smile a bit as the three of them gained speed. Suddenly the brothers let go of Haruhi and sent her sliding quickly across the ice. Haruhi didn't know how to stop and slid uncontrollably.

Just before she fell, Mori slid toward and caught Haruhi by her shoulders. Haruhi looked back at them with surprise. Honey hopped down from Mori's shoulders and began to skate.

"Like this Haru-chan," he said gesturing to his feet. They switched between propelling him forward and guiding him in a straight line.

While Mori held her shoulders, Haruhi practiced on mimicking what Honey was doing. After a few minutes, Mori let go and Haruhi sped forward. She soon realized she couldn't turn or stop as Tamaki skated in front of her. Both inexperienced skaters crashed and fell to the hard ice.

Surprisingly, Haruhi laughed. Tamaki stood up smiling, and helped Haruhi back to her feet.

"Maybe we should go ice skating more often," Tamaki suggested as he laughed along with the rest of the host club. He then began showing Haruhi how to turn.

* * *

Hours passed and the early twilight emerged. All of the friends sat closely to under the tree where Kyoya sat to help ward of the chilly evening. They watched more snow flakes sprinkle down from the mixed hues of purple sky.

"It would be nice to have some cocoa right now," Honey shivered.

"Ya," Mori agreed.

"With big marshmallows," Kaoru added.

"And whip cream," Hikaru also added.

"And sit under a kotatsu," Tamaki tried to hold back a grin.

Haruhi was catching on…

The boys all looked at Haruhi with pleading puppy eyes at once. Kyoya simply watched them.

Haruhi sighed and stood up. "Okay, it's a good thing I bought extra cocoa," She complied with a grin.

The boys cheered and jumped up to cuddle Haruhi as they cheerfully began to walk to her apartment.

* * *

**Woo! First one shot in a long time, and first for an Ouran story! I hope I didn't make Haruhi too OOC, but I really wanted her to have fun in the end. ^.^ It was a little hard to figure out how to describe how they skated since I, myself, don't know how to skate. don't judge me! haha, Please Review!! :3**


End file.
